


Теремок

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Ретеллинг одноимённой русской народной сказки в антураже ДС9





	Теремок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках челленджа "Варп-фактор" за команду "Сумеречная зона"

Висит в космосе теремок, не низок, не высок, вокруг себя вращается, станцией "Глубокий космос" называется.

Жил-был на станции Кварк – ушастый ференги, из всего пытался сделать деньги. Захотел он власть над всем Променадом обрести, и латину лопатой грести. Нашлись и помощнички – приборы электронные, нелегальные и незаконные. Жучок – острый глазок и мышка-наружка, внимательное ушко*.

Бежала как-то от закона рабыня с Ориона, глядь - станция. Проникла она внутрь извилистым путём - через ~~завсклад, через товаровед, через заднее кирильцо~~ плохо охраняемый шлюз вместе с партией контрабандного алкоголя. То, что ей пришлось для этого полбочки вина лично выпить и освободившееся место занять, сложившись вчетверо - это так, мелкие неудобства.

Доставили ту бочку в бар, орионка изнутри: - Тук-тук!

\- Кто там? - спрашивает удивлённый Кварк. Слыхал он, что вино бродит, но чтобы ещё и топало при этом?! Так, всё, этому столику больше не наливать. Открыл он крышку бочки, а оттуда на него зелёная фея глазами хлоп-хлоп. "Ну вот, - думает Кварк, - обещали саурианское брэнди, а прислали какой-то абсент. Никому нельзя верить!"

\- Я дева с Ориона, - говорит зелёная фея пьяным голосом, - у меня особые феромоны. Если короче, мужикам нравлюсь очень. Пусти меня на станцию жить.

\- Ну что ж, это можно. Будешь на коврике спать, клиентов завлекать, добра наживать. И мне процент отдавать, ясное дело, кто тебя забесплатно пустит?

И стали они жить вдвоём. Гусары, молчать! Не в этом смысле...

Зашёл как-то в бар мужик остроухий, потребовал ромуланской медовухи. Выпил жбан молчком, занюхал своим паричком, а под ним-то лысина, да вся татуирована! Стало быть, шпиён замаскированный.

\- Я ромуланец, сбежал с «Нарады», мне нигде не рады. Сто лет за вулканца себя выдаю, собственную рожу в зеркале не узнаю! Понимаю, что жизнь заставила, но больно уж строгие у них правила. Не смеяться, не улыбаться, «да» и «нет» не говорить (а только лишь «утвердительно» и «отрицательно»), заветы Сурака чтить, логику соблюдать, мяса в пищу не употреблять. Надоела мне жизнь такая, а что делать – и сам не знаю.

\- Я – Кварк, ушастый ференги, из всего умею делать деньги. Оставайся на станции жить нелегально, я тебя поддержу… в основном морально. Будешь ящики таскать, должников пугать, а проверка придёт – ветошью прикинешься, тебе не привыкать.

Вытирал как-то Кварк пыль с барной стойки, и тут входит гуманоид в костюме-тройке. Выглядит как ящерица, а за ним на поводке розовый слоник тащится. Ференги думает: «Всё, пить надо меньше, надо меньше пить»**, а глюк начал говорить:

\- Я кардассианец - шпион, нарушаю закон. Всё про всех знаю, потихоньку компромат собираю. Вот, извольте видеть, файлы секретные, выменял на камни самоцветные. Если через тебя их продам, то деньги пополам!

\- На кой ляд мне земной сериал, где ты его только взял? Мало того, что двадцатого века, да ещё и на видеокассетах! Хотя знаю я одного парня с видеотекой, он разбирается в раритетах.

И розовый слоник пару слов сказал, хотя от него никто этого не ожидал:

\- А я второстепенный герой, от меня пользы никакой, зато я забавный и смешной. Расы моей никто не знает, потому как она научной ценности не представляет.

Стали они все вместе на станции жить, от проверок прятаться.

Сидит как-то Кварк и похваляется: - Я умный ференги, из всего умею делать деньги! Есть у меня жучок – внимательный глазок, есть мышка-наружка, чуткое ушко. И дева с Ориона, у неё особые феромоны. И ромуланец с «Нарады», и всякие прочие гады. Умею я дела вести, буду деньги лопатой грести, непыльная будет житуха, клянусь своим правым ухом!

Вдруг отделяется некто от стены, говорит:

\- Ну что, удивлены? А я Одо, констебль ловкий, могу слиться с любой обстановкой. Предъявите-ка ваши документики!

И выдворил Одо всех нелегалов со станции в двадцать четыре стандартных часа. А Кварка на общественные работы отправил.

Тут и сказке конец, кто там не был - молодец.

 

* По хорошему, конечно, наоборот должно было быть, жучок – чтобы подслушивать, наружное наблюдение – чтобы подсматривать, но во-первых, техника была на коленке собрана и работала через пень-колоду. А во-вторых, так лучше рифмуется.

** Дело в том, что русскоязычные алкаши допиваются до чёртиков, а англоязычные – до зелёных ящериц и розовых слонов.


End file.
